Paper and Ink
by thedark0ne
Summary: On a mission to Amegakure to negotiate with its leader, Sai ends up spending the night.
1. Chapter 1

_Not really a standard pairing but I was inspired by a picture I saw. I don't care about either of these characters "acting out of character" I just wanted to write something so I wrote it. You can pretend it's an AU if that'll make you feel better_

* * *

Sai was on an important mission from the Hokage. Since the invasion of Pain, Konoha and Ame had become allies. This was mostly due the fact that Konan, Amegakure's de facto leader, had sworn her life and allegiance to Naruto, who Nagato had trusted to find true peace. Sai's mission was to negotiate with Amegakure and enlist their help rebuilding the Leaf and, hopefully, tracking down Sasuke.

When Sai arrived in at the Rain Village, he was greeted by several visitors eager to help him in any way. "I need only meet with Konan," he told them. Sai could tell he had said something offensive by the look on their faces. He had a feeling they didn't attack him because they knew he was important. The villagers quickly put smiles back on their faces and escorted Sai to the tallest tower in the village. Sai thanked those who had helped him, whipped out his drawing pad and brush, drew his signature bird which sprang to life, and hopped on. _Good thing it isn't raining or else my drawings would be washed away._ In no time, Sai was at the top of the tower.

Konan was standing near the edge, observing her village and, when she saw Sai land, she greeted him. "Welcome to Amegakure, Sai. Let's go inside. It will start raining soon." Sure enough, no more than two minutes after they entered the building did it start to pour. The two made their way to Konan's office on the top floor. "You must be tired from your travels, no?"

"No, madam," Sai replied. "I came to do the Hokage's will and I will leave when that is accomplished. I cannot rest until my mission is complete."

Konan was impressed with the loyalty the Leaf shinobi had towards his kage and village. She poured them both a drink when they arrived at her office and took a seat behind her desk, gesturing for her guest to do the same. "Then let us talk."

The negotiations were short. Konan was eager to help the effort to rebuild the village she had helped level. She also agreed to send out several teams and help gather information to assist in locating Sasuke in hopes of bringing back the Konoha. "Locating this Sasuke matters a lot to Naruto and so it is important to me. Is that all?"

"Yes, madam," Sai answered. He stood up; ready to take his leave and report back to Lady Tsunade. "I'll return at once and inform the Hokage of our success."

"Oh," Konan said with an air of disappointment. "You can't leave now. It's raining cats and dogs out there. You will surely be washed away downstream never to be heard from again. I will have a room put together for you at once. Please, I insist." Sai reluctantly agreed to spend the night but only because refusing Lady Konan's hospitality would insult her. "Wonderful."


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you like the room?"

Sai turned to see Lady Konan standing in the doorway. She wasn't wearing her standard Akatsuki robes now. Instead, she was wearing tight black pants and a white tank top. Sai couldn't help but stare at her chest and he noticed she wasn't wearing a bra. Sai remembered Naruto was particularly obsessed with woman breasts. He looked up the woman and at her eyes to reply. "It's good, madam. That shirt makes your boobs look great." Sai couldn't stop himself from being honest. He always had trouble with that. More times than once was he slapped by women at the bathhouse as they walked by and he commented on their bodies.

Konan wasn't taken aback by the boy's comment. She walked further in the room and closed the door behind her. "I know." She moved closer to Sai and asked seductively, "Do you want to feel them?" As she pulled her shirt over her head, her boobs were caught in it and were dragged up, until the shirt cleared them and they bounced back down to their regular spot. Konan took Sai's hands and put them atop her breasts.

Something inside Sai awoke. He felt his penis getting hard and a strong sexual desire overtook him. Pulling Konan close to him, Sai kissed and bit the lady's neck lightly while simultaneously squeezing her ass cheeks through her pants. Whenever Konan let out a gasp of pleasure, Sai wanted to do more and more to her.

Konan moved them both to the bedside. She sat down on the edge and pulled the boy's pants down to his knees. Konan tease him, sucking his cock tenderly through the fabric of his briefs until she herself couldn't wait much longer. The blue haired woman basically ripped Sai's briefs off and took his white penis in her hand. She licked the entire six inches and started sucking expertly. Everything she use to do while blowing Nagato through Yahiko's body was flowing back to her. One hand massaged Sai's balls and she used her other hand to hold the cock steady.

Sai took his shirt off over his head moaning while Konan sucked away. When she looked up at him with his cock in her mouth, Sai grabbed the back of her head and put her attention back on his penis by shoving her head down further. He controlled the pace at which she blew him now. He was extremely forceful, making the woman deep throat until she had trouble breathing and then pulling her head back, causing a pop sound when his penis left her mouth, covered in saliva and pre cum. Deciding he wanted to return the favor, Sai grabbed Konan under the arms and threw her up further onto the bed. She slipped out her pants and lingerie and Sai threw them aside.

Konan looked down the length of her body to see Sai bury his face in her pussy. He ate her out like a pro. Konan couldn't help but tense her whole body as a wave of orgasmic pleasure shot through her. She tangled her fingers of one hand in Sai's black hair and rubbed her own tits with the other.

Sai kissed his way up Konan's body, focusing particularly on her navel area and then her nipples. He suckled each nipple and knew it felt good to the woman. Sai was on top of Konan and his penis rested against her pelvic area as he gave her more hickeys on her neck. He used his hand to slide himself into her vagina after she whispered, "I want you in me." Sai started slow and sensually, slowly building up speed. The woman's walls squeezed his cock and secreted juices that made it easier to go deeper and deeper.

Konan loved having a cock in her, and since it had been so long, it felt even better than usual. Every time a slap would travel through the air as Sai thrust in and out, Konan would cry out in bliss. The boy slowed down the pace and Konan took this to mean his muscles were getting tired. To remedy this, she slid out from under him and he lay on his back with his head on the pillow. Konan knelt across his body and put her hand on his chest as Sai helped the woman sit on his penis. She bounced up and down, doing all the work and enjoying the faces the boy made as she rode him.

As a former member of Root, Sai had had all his emotions wiped from him leaving behind an emotionless tool for Danzō to use to protect the village and sometime achieve his own selfish goals. Despite that, sexual urges haunted Root members just as much as other shinobi, if not more. Danzō allowed purely sexual relationships to take place between Root members so they could clear their minds and focus on their missions. When Sai started reading, he became aware that there is more to sex than just pleasure. Love, an emotion he never possessed was a huge part. Sai was able to keep his sexual urges in check after learning that and hadn't had sex in months. All that flew out the window today. As he watched Konan bounce up and down on top of his dick, Sai reverted back to his old way of thinking right then and there. From now on, if he wanted sex, he would get himself some sex.

Konan was surprised when Sai, seemingly rejuvenated, threw her down and came up behind her. He slipped his penis back into the woman and pounded away. The sound of their bodies clapping together filled the room. Konan gripped the sheets and screamed as Sai went faster and faster. When he bent over her and bit her back and neck, she came. She couldn't help it. Sai was an expert at this. Her curled toes and loud exclamation signaled to Sai that he had accomplished his mission.

He pulled out and flipped Konan over. She offered no resistance, worn out from the beating her vagina had just received. Sai jerked himself off and came in seconds. The first shot flew up to her tits and the four that followed went shorter and shorter distances. After the last shot landed on in her bellybutton, Sai squeezed his dick some more and some remaining cum dribbled out. He wiped this on Konan's entrance, marking his triumph of this woman. He collapsed next to her and fell asleep shortly thereafter.


	3. Chapter 3

Sai woke up to a beam of sunlight hitting his eyes. He wrinkled his face, sat up, and stretched his arms out, letting out a large yawn. He looked next to him see Konan still asleep which spots on her naked body that marked where Sai had cum on her last night. Just looking at the woman, whose body was lit up by the sun through the window, brought a rise to his penis again. He thought of entering her right then and there while she was still asleep. But, Sai remembered he had to return to Konoha and report back to Lady Tsunade on the success of the negotiations. Sai managed to get out of the bed without waking Konan but when he had gathered up his clothes and made his way out of the room to get dressed elsewhere, he stubbed his toe on the door frame. Konan woke up from the cry of pain he produced.

"Leaving without saying goodbye?" Konan climbed out of bed and put on a night gown from a dresser nearby. The gown was transparent so her body was still visible.

"I should get going," Sai explained. "And I didn't want to wake you, madam."

"How sweet," she replied, patting his chest. "And drop the 'madam' would you? We just shared the night together. You've earned the right to call me Konan." Sai started to get dressed, much to Konan's disappointment, who wanted to have some more fun. He remembered how he seemed to have insulted the villagers when he first arrived and decided to ask Konan about it. "Oh," she started to explain. "They call me 'God's Angel.' A nickname I got when Nagato ruled the village as 'God.' I told them there was no need to call me that anymore but old habits die hard I suppose."

"I suppose," Sai said. "Konan." He saw her smile. "I have to go now. Lady Tsunade will be waiting for me."

"Before you go," Konan stopped him, "I need you to give a scroll to the Hokage. It's in my office upstairs, come." The two walked to her office on the top floor, Konan still dressed in her transparent nightgown, and Sai fully clothed now. Occasionally, they passed people in the hallway and, when they saw Konan approaching, they stood up against the wall and looked down, not wanting to disrespect their leader. "Here," Konan handed Sai a thin scroll when they reached the office. "For her eyes only. Oh, well it looks like the skies are clear for you to fly off. Have a safe trip."

Sai said his goodbye to Konan and headed to the roof. Hopping on his bird, Sai flew off towards Konoha. He looked back to the tallest tower, recalling last night's events and secretly hoping he would get another chance to spend another night with lovely Konan.

* * *

_I left it like that cause I might want to write more with this "story." There's no story line just lemon but when I feel like it, I write and in my head I like to keep some form of story to keep everything straight._

_If you liked it please favorite. If you want to give me some tips on better writing, please review. And, if you want more I can continue the story i suppose. Thanks for reading._


End file.
